wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Dzieci kapitana Granta/16
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Dzieci kapitana Granta Rio Colorado. Nazajutrz, to jest 22-go października, o ósmej godzinie z rana, Thalcave dał znak do odjazdu. Ziemia argentyńska pomiędzy dwudziestym drugim i czterdziestym drugim stopniem pochyla się od zachodu na wschód; podróżni więc po lekkiej pochyłości spuszczali się ku morzu. Ponieważ Patagończyk nie chciał przyjąć konia ofiarowanego mu przez lorda Glenarvan, więc zdawało się, że woli iść pieszo, jak wielu innych przewodników, tem bardziej, że długie jego nogi mogły mu ułatwić taką podróż. Jednak rzecz się miała inaczej. W chwili odjazdu Thalcave gwizdnął w sposób szczególniejszy. Na ten znak z pobliskiego lasku przybiegł koń argentyński wspaniałej postawy. Piękne to zwierzę posiadało wszystkie cechy szlachetnej rasy: na wysmukłej szyi nosił lekką głowę, nozdrza szerokie, oko ogniste,nogi pod kolanami grube, łopatki wydatne, pierś szeroką, pęciny długie — słowem, wszystkie przymioty, okazujące siłę i zręczność. Major, jako prawdziwy znawca, podziwiał ten śliczny okaz rasy patagońskiej znajdując w nim niejako podobieństwo do koni angielskich, zwanych "hunter". Piękne to stworzenie nazywało się "Thauka", co w krajowym języku znaczyło "ptak" — i słusznie zasługiwało na to miano! Gdy Thalcave był już na siodle, koń skoczył pod nim raźno, lecz Patagończyk, jako dzielny jeździec, doskonale umiał nim kierować i powstrzymywać jego zapał. Przy siodle wisiały dwa narzędzia myśliwskie, używane pospolicie na równinach argentyńskich; jedno zwie się "bolas" a drugie "lasso". "Bolas" są to trzy kule, połączone rzemieniem, na którym w pewnej odległości od siebie są umocowane. Indjanin rzuca niemi często o sto kroków na zwierzę łub nieprzyjaciela tak celnie, że, okręcając się około nóg, powala istotę ściganą. Jest to więc straszny oręż w ręku tamtejszego mieszkańca, umiejącego używać go z niezmierną zręcznością. "Lasso" znów nigdy z rąk całkowicie nie bywa wypuszczane; jest to sznur długi na jakie trzydzieści stóp, spleciony silnie z dwu rzemieni i zakończony kółkiem żelaznem, przez który się sznurek przeciąga — co tworzy pętlicę, którą w każdej chwili za pociągnięciem drugiego końca zacisnąć można. Pętlicę zarzuca się prawą ręką na przedmiot, który ma być pochwycony, a drugi koniec, przytwierdzony do siodła, podtrzymuje i zaciąga lewą ręką. Oprócz tych dwu orężów, uzbrojenia Patagończyka dopełniał długi karabin. Thalcave stanął na czele orszaku i ruszono, posuwając się to galopem, to stępa, gdyż, jak się zdawało, do truchtu konie tamtejsze nie były przyzwyczajone. Robert dobrze się trzymał na siodle i wkrótce też rozproszył wszelkie pod tym względem obawy Glenarvana. U samych stóp Kordyljerów rozpoczyna się płaszczyzna pampy, którą można podzielić na trzy części: pierwsza część, ciągnąc się od łańcucha Andów, na przestrzeni dwustu pięćdziesięciu pięciu mil pokryta jest karłowatemi drzewami i krzewami. Druga, mająca przestrzeni czterysta pięćdziesiąt mil, porosła bujną trawą, ciągnie się aż do punktu o sto osiemdziesiąt mil odległego od Buenos-Ayres; od tego zaś miejsca do samego morza podróżny stąpa po niezmiernych przestrzeniach lucerny i ostu — i to jest trzecia część pampy. Wyjechawszy z wąwozów kordyljerskich, podróżni napotkali najprzód wielką ilość wydm piaszczystych, zwanych tam "medanos" — które wiatr ciągle jak fale przerzuca, o ile nie są przytwierdzone do gruntu korzeniami roślin. Piasek ten jest nadzwyczajnie miałki, dlatego też za najmniejszym powiewem wznosi się lekkiemi tumanami, albo tworzy słupy, do trąb powietrznych podobne, wznoszące się do znacznej wysokości. Widok ten jest zajmujący, ale i przykrość sprawia oczom; bo jeśli z jednej strony ciekawie się człowiek przygląda tym kolumnom, błąkającym się w przestrzeni, walczącym z sobą, walącym się jedne na drugie i powstającym znów w nieopisanym nieładzie — to z drugiej strony pył, wywiązujący się tumanami z tych wydm niezlicznych, przeciska się do oczu przez powieki najsilniej nawet zaciśnięte. Przy wietrze północnym zjawisko to trwało przez większą część dnia; mimo to jechano dość spiesznie, a około szóstej Kordyljery, odległe już o mil czterdzieści, widniały teraz tylko jako masa czarna, ginąca w mroku wieczornym. Podróżni byli mocno utrudzeni, radośnie więc powitali godzinę wypoczynku. Zatrzymano się i rozłożono obozem nad brzegiem bystrej rzeki Neuquem, której wody mętne i burzliwe toczą się pomiędzy wysokiemi skałami czerwonemi. Niektórzy geografowie rzekę Neuquem nazywają Ramid, albo Comoe; wypływa ona z jezior, znanych tylko samym krajowcom. W ciągu nocy i przez cały dzień następny nie zdarzyło się nic nadzwyczajnego. Jechano prędko i dobrze; podróż ułatwiał grunt wszędzie równy i powietrze bardzo przyjemne, tylko około południa słońce zbytecznie dogrzewało. Wieczorem gęsta mgła zaćmiła horyzont południowo-zachodni, co było niezawodnym znakiem zmiany powietrza. Patagończyk nie mógł się mylić w tym względzie i palcem wskazał Paganelowi zachodnią stronę nieba. — Dobrze dobrze — już wiem! — odpowiedział Paganel — a zwracając się do swych towarzyszy, rzekł: — Będziemy mieli zmianę powietrza. Pampero da nam się we znaki. I objaśnił zaraz, że pampero, suchy, południowo-zachodni wiatr bardzo często panuje na równinach argentyńskich. Thalcave nie omylił się — gdyż w nocy, bardzo przykrej dla ludzi, osłoniętych jedynie ponchami, Pampero wiał z siłą nadzwyczajną. Konie położyły się na ziemi, a ludzie przy nich ścisnęli się w szczupłem kółku. Glenarvan obawiał się opóźnienia, jeśli się ten huragan zbytecznie przedłuży, lecz Paganel uspokoił go, spojrzawszy na barometr. — Zwykle — mówił on — pampero sprowadza burzę tygodniową, którą ciśnienie powietrza na merkurjusz bardzo dokładnie wskazuje; że zaś barometr idzie wgórę, to rzecz cała skończy się w ciągu kilku godzin. — Uspokój się przeto, kochany przyjacielu, bo zapewniam cię, że z nadejściem ranka niebo zupełnie się wypogodzi. — Mówisz, jak z książki, zacny Paganelu — rzekł Glenarvan. — I jestem na twe usługi — czerp ze mnie wiadomości, ile ci się podoba. Książka nie omyliła się tym razem. O pierwszej godzinie po północy wiatr nagle ustał, a podróżni uspokojeni mogli już swobodnie ożywczym snem pokrzepić strudzone ciało. Nazajutrz wszyscy obudzili się rzeźwi i zdrowi. Dzień ten, dwudziesty czwarty października, był dziesiątym od wyjazdu z Talcauhano. Jeszcze miano przebyć dziewięćdziesiąt trzy mile, by się dostać do miejsca, w którem Rio Colorado przerzyna trzydziesty siódmy równoleżnik; czekała więc podróżnych droga jeszcze trzydniowa. Lord Glenarvan niecierpliwie pragnął spotkania jakich krajowców, od których radby powziąć wiadomość o kapitanie Grancie za pośrednictwem Patagończyka; Paganel mógł się już nareszcie z nim rozmówić. Lecz, jak na nieszczęście, nigdzie żadnych mieszkańców nie spotykali, bo drogi, przez Indjan uczęszczane, a prowadzące z rzeczypospolitej argentyńskiej do Kordyljerów, leżą bardziej na północ; dlatego też nie można było napotkać ani koczujących Indjan, ani osiadłych mieszkańców, żyjących pod rządami kacyków. Jeśli przypadkiem jaki zbłąkany koczownik ukazał się zdaleka na koniu, to uciekał co prędzej, nie myśląc bynajmniej wchodzić w rozmowy z nieznajomymi sobie ludźmi. Bandyta brał ich za zbrojny oddział, szukający podobnych jemu łotrów, a spokojny podróżnik obawiał się spotkania ze złoczyńcami. Nieraz przychodziło żałować, że nie można spotkać się i pogadać z jaką bandą rozbójników, choćby przyszło rozpocząć rozmowę strzałami. Chociaż Glenarvan, ku wielkiemu swemu żalowi, nie miał od kogo powziąć wiadomości o rozbitkach, jednakże pewna okoliczność utwierdzała go coraz bardziej w przekonaniu, że dobrze tłumaczył sobie znaczenie dokumentu, znalezionego w butelce. Drogę, którą postępowali nasi podróżni, niejednokrotnie przerzynały różne ścieżki i drożyny, a z tych jedna, wiodącą z Carmen do Mendozy, była nawet dosyć znaczna. Na tej drodze uderzały szczególniej często napotykane kości i szkielety zwierząt domowych, jak mułów, koni, baranów, wołów — obrane z mięsa dziobami ptaków drapieżnych, pożółkłe pod działaniem palących promieni słonecznych. Wątpić nie można, że niejeden szkielet ludzki, w proch już może obrócony, zmieszał się tam z prochem kości zwierząt. Aż dotąd Thalcave żadnych nie czynił uwag nad drogą, której się trzymano ściśle; wiedział on jednak dobrze, iż gdy ona nie łączy się z żadną z dróg w pampasie, przeto nie prowadzi ani do wiosek, ani do osad prowincyj argentyńskich. Codzień z rana kierunek drogi wskazywało słońce wschodzące, a zawsze trzymano się linji prostej. Thalcave, jako przewodnik, mógł się słusznie dziwić, że nie on prowadzi podróżnych, ale przeciwnie sam był przez nich prowadzony. Z wrodzoną jednak Indjanom zimną krwią i oględnością nie mówił o tem. Lecz tego dnia, przybywszy do wyżej wspomnianej drogi, zatrzymał swego konia, a zwracając się do Paganela, rzekł: — Droga do Carmen! — Wiem o tem, dzielny mój Patagończyku — odpowiedział geograf najczystszą, jaką umiał, hiszpańszczyzną — droga, wiodąca z Carmen do Mendozy. — Czy nie zwrócimy się na nią? — zapytał Thalcave. — Nie — odpowiedział Paganel. — Więc gdzież jedziemy? — Ciągle na wschód. — To nigdzie nie dojedziemy. — Kto wie, mój przyjacielu! Thalcave zamilkł, ale z wielkiem zdziwieniem spoglądał na uczonego geografa, z tem większem, iż nie mógł przypuszczać, aby Paganel żartował. Indjanin, sam zawsze poważny, nie pojmuje, aby ktokolwiek mógł coś mówić lub robić bez celu. — Więc nie jedziecie do Carmen? — zapytał znowu po chwili. — Nie — odrzekł Paganel. — Ani do Mendozy? — Tem bardziej nie. W tej chwili Glenarvan podjechał do Paganela, zapytując go, co mówił Thalcave i dlaczego się zatrzymał. — Pytał mnie, czy nie jedziemy do Carmen lub do Mendozy, i dziwił się, gdy mu odpowiedziałem, że nie. — Rzeczywiście, nasza droga musi mu się wydawać bardzo dziwną — zauważył Glenarvan. — I ja tak sądzę; mówił nawet, że nigdzie nie dojedziemy. — Czy nie mógłbyś, Paganelu, objaśnić go o celu naszej podróży i wytłumaczyć mu, dlaczego wciąż na wschód jedziemy? — To będzie bardzo trudne — odpowiedział Paganel — bo Indjanin nie rozumie, co to są stopnie geograficzne, a historja znalezionego dokumentu wyda mu się zmyśleniem fantastycznem. — Ale — wtrącił poważnie major — jak myślisz: czy on opowiadania, czy też opowiadającego nie zrozumie? — Ach, majorze! — z wymówką odpowiedział Paganel — więc jeszcze powątpiewasz o mojej hiszpańszczyźnie? — No, spróbuj, mój zacny przyjacielu. — Spróbuję. Paganel powrócił do Patagończyka i rozpoczął rozmowę, często przerywaną brakiem wyrazów, lub trudnością wytłumaczenia napół dzikiemu Indjaninowi niektórych szczegółów, całkiem dla jego pojęcia nieprzystępnych. Warto było widzieć uczonego Paganela, jak gestykulował, jąkał się, kręcił na wszystkie strony, a gęste krople potu potokiem z czoła spływały mu na piersi. Gdy mu już język nie chciałbyć posłusznym, ręka w pomoc przychodziła: zsiadł z konia i na piasku kreślił kartę geograficzną, na której krzyżowały się szerokości i długości, rysował dwa oceany, drogę wiodącą do Carmenu i t. d. Nigdy jeszcze profesor nie był w takim kłopocie. Thalcave spokojnie patrzył na te wszystkie usiłowania, a z twarzy jego nie można było wyczytać, czy rozumie objaśnienia Paganela, czy nie? Lekcja geografa trwała przeszło pół godziny; potem zamilkł, otarł twarz i zaczął badawczo patrzeć w oczy Patagończyka. — Czy zrozumiał cię? — spytał lord Glenarvan. — Zaraz zobaczymy — odpowiedział Paganel — ale jeśli nie zrozumiał, to już nie podejmuję się dalej mu tłumaczyć. Thalcave w milczeniu stał nieporuszony, ze wzrokiem wlepionym w figury narysowane na piasku, które wiatr już powoli zacierał. — Cóż, zrozumiałeś? — pytał Paganel. Thalcave zdawał się nie słyszeć. Paganel dostrzegał już uśmiech żartobliwy, rysujący się na twarzy majora, a dotknięty tem do żywego, już chciał na nowo rozpocząć swe dowodzenia geograficzne, gdy Patagończyk przerwał mu zapytaniem: — Szukacie zatem niewolnika? — Tak jest — odrzekł Paganel. — I to koniecznie na przestrzeni zawartej pomiędzy wschodem i zachodem słońca. — Tak, tak właśnie. — I to wasz Bóg — mówił dalej Patagończyk — powierzył falom rozległego oceanu tajemnice tego niewolnika.- — Bóg sam, mój przyjacielu, nie kto inny. — Niechże się zatem spełni jego wola — odrzekł Thalcave uroczystym głosem — pójdziemy tedy ciągle na wschód, choćbyśmy mieli dojść aż do samego słońca. Triumfujący Paganel bezzwłocznie przetłumaczył towarzyszom co do słowa odpowiedź Indjanina. — Co to za pojętna rasa! — mówił — jestem pewny, że na dwudziestu wieśniaków mojego kraju, dziewiętnastu na pewno nie pojęłoby moich objaśnień. Glenarvan prosił Paganela, aby zapytał Patagończyka, czy nie słyszał o jakich ludziach obcych, którzy wpadli w ręce Indjan z pampy. Thalcave zapytany, krótko odpowiedział: — Być może. Podróżni otoczyli swego przewodnika, ciekawym wzrokiem chcąc wydobyć z niego tajemnicę. Paganel stał jak na rozpalonem żelazie; zarzucał pytaniami Indjanina, a każdy przez niego po hiszpańsku wymówiony wyraz tłumaczył zaraz na angielski tak, aby towarzysze mogli słuchać rozmowy, jakby w rodowitym ich języku prowadzonej: — Któż więc był tym niewolnikiem? — Cudzoziemiec — odpowiedział Thalcave — Europejczyk. — Czy go widziałeś? — Nie, lecz Indjanie opowiadają o nim w swych podaniach. Miał to być dzielny człowiek o sercu bawolem. — Sercu bawolem! — powtórzył Paganel — ach, cóżto za pyszny język, to patagońskie narzecze! Rozumiecie, moi przyjaciele! To znaczy, że był odważny. — Mój ojciec! — zawołał z uniesieniem Robert Grant, a zwracając się do Paganela, spytał: — Jak to po hiszpańsku powiedzieć, że to mój ojciec? — Es mio padre — poważnie odrzekł Paganel. Robert pochwycił obie dłonie poczciwego Patagończyka i drżącym ze wzruszenia głosem rzekł: — Es mio padre! — Suo padre! (Jego ojciec!) — powtórzył Thalcave, okazując wzrokiem, że pojmować zaczyna. Pochwycił chłopczynę w ramiona, zdjął go z konia i patrzył mu długo w oczy z wyrazem najżywszego współczucia; na szlachetnej twarzy jego malowało się wzruszenie. Paganel tymczasem wrócił do swego badania i kolejno wypytywał: Gdzie był ten niewolnik? Co robił, kiedy Thalcave słyszał mówiących o nim? Patagończyk nie dał czekać na odpowiedzi; oznajmił więc, że Europejczyk był niewolnikiem w jednem z pokoleń indyjskich, koczujących pomiędzy Colorado i Rio Negro. — Lecz gdzież ostatnio przebywał ten nieszczęśliwy? — spytał znowu Paganel. — U kacyka Calfukara — odpowiedział Thalcave. — To jest na drodze, którą dotąd postępujemy? — Tak jest. — A któż jest ten kacyk? — Naczelnik pokolenia Poajów, człowiek o dwu sercach i dwu językach. — To znaczy fałszywy w mowie i czynie — objaśnił Paganel swym towarzyszom. — A czy będziemy mogli uwolnić naszego przyjaciela? — Być może, jeśli jest dotąd w ręku Indjan. — Kiedyżeś o nim słyszał po raz ostatni. — Dawno już; od tej pory słońce już dwa razy lato sprowadziło na niebo pampy. Trudno wyrazić radość Glenarvana. odpowiedź ta zgadzała się właśnie z datą dokumentu. Lecz jedno jeszcze zapytanie Paganel rzucił przewodnikowi. — Mówisz o jednym niewolniku — rzekł — a czy nie było ich czasem trzech? — Nie wiem — odrzekł Thalcave. — I nic nie wiesz o teraźniejszem jego położeniu? — Nic. Na tem urwała się rozmowa. Być może, iż trzej niewolnicy oddawna zostali rozłączeni; w każdym jednak razie z opowiadania Patagończyka na pewno wiedzieć było można, że się ono tyczyło Europejczyka, popadłego w niewolę u Indjan. Data tego zdarzenia, miejsce, w którem ono przytrafić się mogło, wyrażenie się Patagończyka o odwadze nieznajomego, wszystko to widocznie stosować się mogło do kapitana Harry Granta. Nazajutrz więc, dnia 25-go października, podróżni z tem większą ochotą puścili się w dalszą drogę na wschód. Płaszczyzna, wciąż posępna i jednostajna, tworzyła przestrzeń nieskończoną, zwaną "travesias" w języku krajowym. Grunt gliniasty, wystawiony na działanie wiatrów, zupełną przedstawiał równinę; nigdzie kamienia, kamyka nawet najmniejszego, wyjąwszy chyba na jakjej wyrwie, naniesionej burzą, lub nad brzegiem sztucznego stawu, zrobionego rękami Indjan. W znacznych od siebie odstępach ukazywały się niskie lasy o ciemnych wierzchołkach, a wśród nich przebijały gdzie niegdzie białe drzewa świętojańskie, których strąki napełnione są masą słodką i przyjemnie orzeźwiającą; dalej napotykano już drzewa kolczaste, których wzrost i objętość znamionowały jałowość gruntu. Cały dzień 26-ty był bardzo utrudzający. Trzeba było dotrzeć do Rio-Colorado. Konie, naglone przez jeźdźców, z takim biegły pośpiechem, że przed wieczorem jeszcze pod 66° 45' długości stanęły u wielkiej indyjskiej rzeki. Indyjskie jej nazwisko "Kobu Leubu" znaczy "wielka rzeka". Po długim bardzo przebiegu wpada ona do oceanu Atlantyckiego i przy ujściu swojem tę przedstawia osobliwość, że im bliżej morza, tem masa wody się zmniejsza, czy to wskutek parowania czy wsiąkania; przyczyna tego zjawiska nie jest dotąd wyjaśniona. Stanąwszy nad Colorado, Paganel za pierwszy geograficzny obowiązek uważał wykąpać się w wodzie, zabarwionej gliną czerwonawą. Zdziwił się niepomału, znalazłszy rzekę tak głęboką, do czego zapewne przyczyniło się topnienie śniegów w pierwszych miesiącach letnich. Szerokość rzeki była tak znaczna, że konie wpław jej przebyć nie mogły. Na szczęście, o kilkaset sążni wgórę rzeki znajdował się most, zwyczajem indyjskim na pasach rzemiennych wiszący. Podróżni zatem mogli przejść rzekę i rozłożyć się obozem na lewym jej brzegu. Paganel, nim się udał na spoczynek, naznaczył sobie starannie na karcie położenie rzeki, zamiast owej Yaron-Dzangbo-Tchou, płynącej w górach Tybetu, od którego obecnie tak był oddalony. Przez dwa dni następne, to jest 27-y i 28-y października, podróż odbywała się bez żadnego wypadku. Wszędzie napotykano tęż samą jednostajność i niepłodność gruntu, Trudno znaleźć krajobraz mniej ożywiony. Jednakże zauważono, że ziemia była coraz wilgotniejsza; częściej wypadało przebywać tak zwane "canadas", rodzaj płaszczyzn zalanych, i "esteros", naturalne kanały, zarosłe zielskiem wodnem. Wieczorem konie zatrzymały się nad brzegiem wielkiego jeziora mineralnego, Urre Lanquem, zwanego jeziorem "Gorzkiem", które w 1862 r. było świadkiem krwawych represyj ze strony wojska argentyńskiego. Rozłożono obóz jak zwykle, i noc byłaby przeszła bardzo dobrze, gdyby nie sąsiedztwo znacznej liczby małp i dzikich psów, wyciem i krzykami napełniających powietrze — z czego powstała symfonja, jakiejby się nie wyparł kompozytor muzyki przyszłości.